When Mommy's Away
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Wrath is lonely and Envy is the only one home, what's a poor kid to do? first chap is all fluff second not so much...*grin* EnvyxWrath
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for my friend deidarachibigirl, she likes EnvyxWrath and apperently there's only fics out there where Envy is a bastard and rapes poor little Wrathy-poo. So it's almost realistic! BOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *shot in the head*

anyway...*wiping away the blood*

I decided Wrath isn't going to be annoying (I hate him in the show) and Envy isn't going to be as much of a bastard...he'll be kinda angsty though.(I love him in all of his angsty insanity)

This is fluffy fluffness...i might have to continue on with a little more though...we shall see.

When Mommy's Away

(it sounds bad though doesn't it? xP)

Envy grumbled in an irritated way as he sat in Dante's study, he was sitting in her ridiculously high backed chair behind her desk, his elbow was on the velvet armrest and his chin was cupped in his hand, his other arm was thrown lazily over the other arm rest his legs crossed. He growled in irritation, Dante was supposed to be here, he'd come to report just as she'd asked, in her high and mighty way, but she was no where to be found.

"Stupid bitch..." he growled under his breath, he never really did like the woman, but she had given him a prerogative and when you can live forever, those were nice. He'd been around for a while and when he'd been on his own for a little bit but he'd gotten so unbelievably _bored_. And then here comes mommy, he scoffed she never was a good mother and she certainly wasn't a good one now, giving him an ultimatum he couldn't resist, destroying his creator and taking over the world. Now that was entertainment.

Envy was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that the study door had opened and a head popped in but he did hear the small 'eep!' come from the figure.

"What do you want Wrath?" he asked in an exhausted manner, though he rarely got tired and sleep was usually just an enjoyable pastime, right now he was just not in the mood.

"Um...I was just...looking for Mommy..." he said quietly and Envy raised an eyebrow, since when had the kid been...what shy? Then Envy saw how nervous Wrath seemed to be, Oh...he's scared of me...good.

"Well she's not here, obviously," Envy scoffed and Wrath nodded, "And I don't know where she is so don't ask," Envy said Wrath nodded again then bit his lip, and Envy waited.

"What?" he asked putting strain on the word and Wrath flinched and hid more behind the door that he was grasping in his tiny hands.

"Um...I...can...since mommy is gone...I don't want to be alone...and...and you're the only one...can I play in here?" he asked his voice getting smaller and smaller with every word. Envy looked at him for a long time and Wrath started backing further behind the door thing Envy was going to get mad at him. Then finally Envy shrugged.

"I don't care just don't make too much noise," he finally said and Wrath had to take pause before he smiled brightly and brought in a small bad of toys he spilled on the floor and began to play, for the most part Envy ignored him.

Envy went back to his thoughts, if Dante lost this battle which he now believed was likely, he'd never said he'd help her win he would just do what he wanted, what was he going to do after the final battle? Stay with the other homunculi? Not likely, he wasn't really a fan of the others, they were all human obsessed, well wrath was mommy obsessed, Envy snorted of all things to be obsessed with, human was definitely the better option. Envy cared for neither, but the others had something to live for didn't they? They had something to attain, whereas Envy just liked being. He had no need for goals or aspirations he just liked being Envy the Homunculus. That was all. But for some reason that just felt bland...and empty.

Envy looked back at Wrath, the little boy was sitting on the rug in front of the unlit fireplace, toys spread out in front of him. There was a bear with a missing ear, and a barbie doll and a ball and a broken china doll, and then a soldier and then a rag coll, and Wrath was playing with them all happily. making them talk and interact with one another, and then Envy realized that Wrath had given them all the personalties as the people he knew. Right then Wrath was reenacting a scene he'd seen between Envy and Dante, and Envy couldn't help but smile. Apparently the soldier was Him and the ragged doll was Dante, it was the crappiest of the bunch.

"'Envy why are you such a bother to me?'" Dante doll said, Wrath shook it a little bit to make it look animated.

"'Because you're a hag!'" Wrath said, repeating what he must have heard Envy say at least five times a day.

"'Envy you're such a pain in my ass! Go do your job!'" Dante doll screeched and Envy doll kicked her. Envy actually laughed, Wrath stopped playing to look at him, Envy slipped from his chair and came down to sit next to the boy on the rug.

"What are you doing?" he asked a small smile still on his lips. Wrath watched him for a moment before retuning the smile with a hesitant one of his own.

"Playing, see this is Mommy," he held up the china doll, then hugged it then he held up the barbie, "This is Lust, and this is Gluttony," he pointed to the ball, "and that's you," he pointed to the soldier and the fact that it was green amused Envy a great deal, "and that's Dante," and he pointed to the rag doll.

"Who's this?" Envy pointed to the bear, and Wrath shrugged then picked up the bear and hugged it.

"He's just my friend, he doesn't have a name, he keeps me company when Mommy is gone," Wrath said with a twinge of melancholy and Envy nodded.

"Then why did you want to be in here with me if you have a bear to keep you company?" Envy asked and Wrath blushed.

"Well...I may still have my bear...but I still get lonely...I like...being around the others," Wrath admitted and flinched a little like he was expecting a reprimand.

"Ah," was all Envy said. Then he picked up the soldier then frowned at it and stood it on it's head. It fell over and Envy pouted at it.

"That thing can't be me, it has no skill, and it's not nearly as good looking as I am," he said and Wrath giggled.

"I don't have any other toys though, I found all of these in alleys and stuff," he said and Envy raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Sloth didn't get them for you?" Envy asked, he was a little surprised, he thought Sloth dotted on the kid.

"No...she's been really busy since she became Pride's secretary, she doesn't play with me as much...and she never really liked me a lot to begin with," he add quietly and Envy was even more surprised.

"Why's that?" he asked and Wrath looked at him for a second before looking back at his bear and lifting up the arms.

"Because she wants her real sons even though she's not their real mom, she slacks off because of it, that's why she's Sloth." Wrath said and Envy was the most surprised yet. But Wrath wasn't done, "I'm angry at my real mother for giving me to the gate, though I still want her to be my mommy, and always go into a rage when I'm around her. And You're Envy because you want to be what you used to be or you want to be Ed, and I don't think you need a reason you just want it," Wrath then stopped and looked at Envy in terror thinking he'd made a mistake by mentioning those things. Envy had debated hitting the kid, instead he reached over pushed him over gently, Wrath still flinched but was surprised there was no pain.

"You're far too intuitive for your own good, especially for a brat," Envy said and Wrath was frozen for a moment before he broke out into a big smile.

"Thanks Envy-niichan!" he said and Envy blinked at him for a few moments then pushed him over again, but only to hide the smile on his face.

After Wrath played a little more then seemed to get bored of it, he pushed a book at Envy and asked for him to read it to him, Envy blinked at the picture book. It was about a little girl and a little boy, they were playing in the woods and then get captured by evil monkeys and the little boy is about to turn into a monkey too but his sister saves him. It was a silly story but the underlying theme was care for your family. By the end of the story Wrath had somehow ended up in Envy's lap and Envy didn't really care.

"Another!" Wrath chirped happily and Envy scoffed placing the book on Wrath's head.

"What? No way! Why would I want to spend more time than I have to just entertaining you?" he snorted and Wrath turned and pouted at him.

"Because you're good at it, Mommy didn't change her voice when she read to me, you do, it's fun," he said and Envy scoffed under his breath though he really was somewhat pleased by the compliment.

"One, but that's all brat," he relented and Wrath squealed for joy and handed him another book.

Then it turned into two more and three more, and by book number sixteen Wrath was sleeping peacefully in Envy's lap. And Envy kept reading, the books had gotten longer and the one he had started that had sent Wrath to sleep was very interesting.

"_No Irabella, love is not a thing you can buy, you will never get my love for my heart belongs to another," Julian said his eyes glazed with indifference as he gazed at the woman before him._

"_Who could it possibly be? Is it that slut Mackenzie? She doesn't have the money I do! Please stay with me!" Irabella screamed in frustration, "I love you! I do! I could give you anything! I can give you anything you want!" _

"_No, Irabella, that is not love," Julian whispered, "I will leave you so you can discover the true meaning for yourself." _

_And Lord Julian Rogers Smith was gone from Irabella's life forever, for she was too late to discover that love was unconditional, and intangible, not materialistic._

"Love is not something I can just give you freely, you must earn it and return it to me as well, though it must be free to grow, for love has no boundaries one can love whomever and however they wish, that is why love is so strong. Love is **Love**._" Irabella remembered Julian's words and tears cascaded down her cheeks as she watched the man she truly did love walk down the isle with the woman he truly loved. She couldn't understand why she had not come to this conclusion sooner it was so simple! Love was-_

"Envy? What are you doing?" Envy's head snapped up to see Lust standing in the doorway, Gluttony right beside her, her face utterly bewildered. Envy felt himself flush for a moment, then he willed it away, naturally Lust would be curious as to why Envy was reading a human book and letting Wrath sleep in his lap.

"None of your business I think, and clearly Dante isn't here, so scram," he growled and Lust let her eyes take in the sight again before closing the door and leaving him in peace.

Envy sighed and looked at all of Wrath's stuff on the rug he quickly grabbed it all up and put it back in the bag, he made sure to put the book somewhere he could find it again, then he picked up Wrath who was asleep against his chest, but when he stood the tiny arms wrapped around his neck. He sighed and supported the kid with a rather unattractive grunt then went to Wrath's room.

He kicked open the door and blinked it was full of junk, all of it broken. And Envy wondered why it was there but then found himself not really caring, Wrath could do whatever he liked in his room. Though Envy noted that none of them were toys, all of those were in the bag. The rest was stuff that looked like it belonged in a pawn shop, there was a toaster and a set of weights and a tea set, and lots and lots of books.

Envy set Wrath down on the bed which was the only thing that wasn't broken, then he grabbed the book and started reading again and after a while the small violet eyes opened blearily.

"Envy-niichan?" he asked sleepily, Envy grunted, turning the page he was getting closer to the end, the book really shouldn't have been that interesting but these humans had so many problems it was hard not to want to know what happened in the end.

"What?" he said turning to look at Wrath who shook his head and curled closer to the older homunculus and fell back asleep. Envy rolled his eyes but continued reading.

"_Now it is late summer my dear, have you yet to choose a suitor?" Mrs. Wetherton asked of her daughter who was gazing out of the window forlorn._

"_I did...but he is no longer an option," Irabella said quietly, her long blond hair no longer shiny and cared for as it once was._

"_Whatever do you mean? You can have whomever you want, just the prospect of out money should console any-" she began but Irabella whipped around in anger, her hair falling about her face making her look deranged._

"_No Mother! That is not what I want!" Irabella wailed and burst into tears, "I want love! I want a man who will love me, and who I can love in return it has nothing to do with our goddamn filthy money!" and she collapsed on her bed and sobbed, Mrs. Wetherton looked shocked for a moment then slowly her lips quirked into a proud smile._

"_I'm glad you've finally figured it out my darling," she said quietly and left the room. _

_Irabella didn't leave her room for days, trying to figure out her confused feelings, she remembered Julian, and fully realized she'd never loved him at all, but the shop boy the simple boy with brown hair and green eyes she felt...she felt for him tremendously. And the way he smiled at her, she was sure he liked her a little bit too, and she was going to find out. _

"Envy! The master wants to see you now!" Lust called up the stairs and Envy snarled quietly so as not to wake up Wrath, he quickly got out of the bed and went to the top of the stairs.

"Tell her she can go to hell!" he yelled back at her, and Lust sighed, "I was waiting for her for hours! If she wants to talk to me she can fuck herself, I'm busy!" he huffed then whipped around and went back into the bedroom, he was a little sad to see that he'd woken up Wrath, though the kid was grinning.

"What are you smiling at brat?" he asked a little irritated but less though than he could have been.

"Nothing," he said, lying through his grinning teeth, Envy scoffed and pushed him over again, he started giggling and Envy rolled his eyes.

"So do you like it?" Wrath asked after a while, flipping over onto his stomach and propping his head up with his arms.

"What? The book?" Envy asked a little in surprise then he blushed, "No they're all pathetic and angsty...I think the Fullmetal Pipsqueak might like it," he sniped and Wrath had to hide his giggles. Though Envy saw and glared at him, then without warning tackled the small homunculus off of the bed.

"Aipeee~!" Wrath yelled in surprise and Envy started roaring with laughter, sitting on top of the boy.

"What the hell was that?" he laughed harder and Wrath blushed then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Most people don't have control of their vocal chords in moments of surprise! I'd like to hear what sound comes out of your mouth if you've been manhandled!" the boy huffed and Envy paused before laughing even harder.

"Oh Damn! I'm sorry I haven't paid you more attention before now Wrath! You make me laugh!" Envy chuckled then patted the boy's head Wrath smiled.

"That's good, you should laugh more Envy-niichan, you look better that way," Wrath said and Envy looked amused.

"Thanks Brat, now I gotta go...I probably can't make Her Hagness wait much longer before she has a conniption," Envy muttered rolling his eyes and getting up, Wrath looked at him sadly.

"Will...will you come back after?" Wrath asked and Envy thought about it for a minute before shrugging and rubbing the top of Wrath's head.

"Sure Brat, I don't got anything better to do," Envy said and grinned at the kid who smiled back and watched the older homunculus leave.

Envy snarled as he walked up the stairs hours later, the old hag! She had the nerve to make him do menial tasks! Wrath was definitely asleep by now, Envy knew the kid liked to sleep and he didn't want to disrupt him, but he went and got the kid a real toy, one that wasn't broken. It was another bear, it was soft and white and had a green bow around it's neck. Envy had seen it on his way back and thought Wrath would like another friend, so he'd gotten it, but the entire way back he'd felt dumb carrying it, and thinking Wrath would also think it was dumb. He gave a huff and decided to hell with it, why did he care? He walked into the room silently and put the bear on a chair that was by the boy sleeping on the bed. He sighed silently and watched the boy sleep, after a moment he rolled his eyes and went back to his own room and went to his own bed.

He sat against the head board and crossed his arms, then rested his head against the top of the head board to think.

So why was he being nice to Wrath? That was the question he'd asked himself for hours, he was annoying, most of the time and he was always clinging to Sloth, and he was loud and brash and way too talkative, but that was because he'd never really been given proper instruction. He'd never really given the kid a chance. And honestly he was kinda cute, he wasn't loud or brash if he wasn't angry, and he was extremely perceptive too. Envy considered maybe taking him on missions instead of him going along with Sloth.

After some time he didn't realize he'd fallen asleep, which he usually didn't do, but perhaps all of the extra thoughts and feeling on Wrath had made him tired, so he dozed against his head board. But he was awoken when he felt something crawl into the bed next to him, he looked down and saw Wrath cuddling next to him with the white bear clutched tightly in his hands. Envy let a smile, a real cross his face as he pat the boy on the head, leaving his hand there as he fell back to sleep. Feeling rather content after centuries of anger, hate and all around discontent, he was finally happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Well then chapter two! I'm pretty sure this is gonna be really short since I started it for fun, only one more chapter. But it's got Smut, be happy. xD

Chapter 2

"Envy..." The older homunculus felt a prodding in his side, he turned over onto his stomach with a grunt and a small wave of his hand to tell the person to go away. There was a small scoff.

"Envy," the same voice said again, and then Envy felt his bed indent as some one crawled over him. He cracked an eye open and saw through his hair Wrath looking down at him amused.

"Go away..." Envy muttered and shoved his face into the pillow; Wrath laughed lightly then sat on Envy, straddling him.

"Are you sure you want me to leave...?" Wrath asked and then a hand was running down his naked side and a mouth was trailing kisses along his shoulders, Envy shivered.

"Don't start something we don't have time to finish Brat..." Envy said trying not to give into the sensations and moan.

"Hmm..." Wrath said and leaned over further, moving away Envy's hair, and taking his ear into his mouth. His hands began to run to Envy's stomach, and down further to Envy's naked groin.

"Wr-Wrath!" Envy hissed he was certainly awake now but he was still half asleep and couldn't work up the strength to throw the small homunculus off of him.

"Yes?" Wrath asked, a smirk in his voice and most assuredly on his face too, his hands getting more friendly with Envy's groin.

"N-no..." he gasped and then was flipped over and then there was a mouth on his hardening member.

"Oh god...Wr-Wrath..." he moaned, and the boy hummed in amusement. "You evil...little demon..." Envy gasped and then gave a cry as Wrath laughed and the vibrations sent a jolt through him. Then Wrath released him and crawled sensually up to Envy's mouth leaving tiny bites and kisses the whole way

"That's not what you called me last night..." Wrath grinned his eyes glinting then he attacked his lover's lips.

And Envy finally gathered his strength and flipped the situation around, doing the same to Wrath so he was on top and hovering next to his mouth.

"That's because last night you were _mine_," he purred and Wrath smirked and submitted immediately as Envy took his mouth, shoving his tongue in and claiming the mouth he'd had for centuries all over again.

"Envy..." A soft voice said from the door and Envy groaned and lifted his face from Wrath's and looked over at the blank blond standing in the doorway.

"Yes Pride?" He asked torn between irritation and amusement, because Pride was always the one who caught them off guard because he was so quiet, and because he was so prepared to continue on and then for the moment to be spoiled was pure torture, especially by an emotionless chibi clone.

"Father wishes to speak with you," he said softly and turning away, the red tattoos all over his body glinting from the light in the hall.

"Honestly that man..." Envy muttered, then got off of Wrath and transformed back into his clothes.

"I think he does it on purpose..." Wrath said with a pout. "You think we gross him out?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I sure hope so," he grinned back then went out the door, as Wrath hopped happily after him, cheerful as always. He didn't really fit his name much anymore, and neither did Envy for that matter. They were both relatively content in their lives, Envy felt no need to be jealous of anyone now because he had what he wanted, and he felt sorry for Edward Elric now, even as a Homunculus he would wish that on no one even Edward Elric, whose homunculus was walking in front of them silent as per usual, blank and submissive, the complete opposite of his human counterpart.

"So Pride-o what have I done this time?" Envy asked rather chipper, as Wrath finally caught up to take a hold of his hand.

"Father did not say," Pride answered monotonously ignoring the nickname. And Envy sighed again then shared a look with Wrath, in all honesty, they liked angry Pride, because then he wasn't like a doll, emotionless and saddening when he was angry he was like more alive and fiery and like...Ed.

"Well that's reassuring." Envy muttered and Wrath squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. They walked after their blond homunculi brother, silently and enjoying the contact with one another as they usually did.

It had been about two hundred and forty years since Dante's fall, thanks to Edward, she had not been pleased at all when Envy and Wrath had gotten closer, for she had seen the effect it had on them. Envy was softer, Wrath was calmer and they didn't listen to her as they had before, well Envy never really had, but now Wrath didn't either and during the final battle with Ed and Mustang, they had walked away leaving her for dead, Ed and Mustang hadn't pursued because Ed had finally figured out how to return Al's body he had been distracted and was so happy to fulfill his promise but it was at a very heavy price. In the end Ed had to use a philosopher's stone and Al didn't remember him at all. Al was completely oblivious to the fact he had a brother, he remembered everything else his mother, Winry, Pinako even the time spent in the armor just not Ed.

It had broken Ed but he'd done it, and then he decided to stay away from his brother to give him the best life he could, he stayed in the military and had gotten closer to the others making a life for himself, but it was difficult because it was a life without his brother. And then Ed came across Father, which had been a mistake. Ed had done his best to stop the man who they had found out was the first Homunculus, he'd been like Wrath and fought his way out of the gate and then he'd met Hohenheim and then Father took on Hohenheim's appearance and now that the real man was finally dead, Father was trying to become a god and he'd asked for the other's help promising he'd give them anything, and Lust had agreed immediately, still wishing to be human and then Gluttony followed Lust as he usually did. The first Pride had been killed and then Ed had been turned into the next one, being close to the man anyway. Sloth had been killed by Ed as had Greed. Envy and Wrath simply said they'd help for lack of anything better to do. Both of them had been pretty uncomfortable when they'd first met Pride, but they hadn't said anything. Though after some time they had gotten used to the differences and simply treated Pride they way it looked like he needed to be treat and that was delicately. He seemed very fragile.

Envy shook his head to clear his thoughts and Wrath squeezed his hand, Envy looked over at him and the younger homunculus smiled at him softly, Envy smiled back and pulled Wrath closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. Wrath smiled back and returned the kiss only to linger a little longer. Envy laughed, but didn't mind at all.

There was another thing to think about, he and Wrath's relationship, it was definitely an interesting one. It had started that day in Dante's study but progressed into something much more and much deeper. Envy wasn't sure when it had happened but he was glad it had. At first Wrath had just come into the room that Envy was in and played, and then he'd asked Envy to read to him everyday and then he'd started sleeping in Envy's bed and Envy wasn't quiet sure when the playful tackles and wrestling matches became kisses and caresses but he didn't argue because it had felt right then and still did.

"Whatchya thinking about?" Wrath asked, and Envy turned to smirk at him.

"What do you think?" He asked his smirk widening as Wrath rolled his eyes.

"Pervert," he said and Envy laughed then quickly took Wrath in his arms and had him pinned to the nearest wall.

"You're certainly one to talk...how did you wake me up this morning...?" he asked slyly and Wrath blushed.

"Just returning the favor from yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that," he replied and Envy chuckled as he leaned closer to the boy his hands making their way down Wrath's sides and landing on his hips. Then his lips ghosted over Wrath's teasingly and Wrath glared at him, his eyes narrowed, Envy chuckled again. Then Envy took his mouth and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close as his tongue invaded the younger homunculus' willing mouth.

"Excuse me," Pride said and Envy and Wrath froze to look at the blond, both of them blushed faintly.

"I do not wish to make Father upset by being late," he said and Wrath and Envy nodded, Envy let Wrath off of the wall and grabbed his hand again.

"Well that was awkward," Envy said and joined in when Wrath started laughing they walked down the hall, hand in hand and smiles on their faces.

"So what did you want old man?" Envy asked as they walked into Father's study, the man looked up.

"Envy, I wanted to ask something of you," the man said and Envy sighed and gave Wrath a look who smiled and looked like he was trying to hold back laughter, but didn't say anything.

"And what's that?" Envy asked and Father turned to him completely.

"I was wondering if you would like to receive my 'Envy' and become stronger," he said and Envy's eyebrows shot up.

"Huh?" he said intelligently, and Father chuckled lightly. Then walked over to the desk and grabbed something off the top.

"This is a complete philosopher's stone, if you were to ingest it you would be come stronger and live much longer, what do you say?" he asked and Envy blinked then looked over at Wrath who was looking at Father like he was nuts.

"Um...I'll have to think about it," Envy said and Father's eyes gleamed as he nodded Envy turned around and led Wrath out the door.

"He's such a creeper," Envy muttered and Wrath nodded in agreement but he had his bottom lip between his teeth in worry.

Envy frowned at him and led the way back to their room, once there Envy pulled Wrath to the bed and pushed him gently on it so he could crawl over the smaller form.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Wrath shook his head, Envy just raised an eyebrow, that wasn't going to work on him.

"Nothing...I was just thinking...why didn't you say yes?" Wrath asked his eyes flicking up to meet Envy's and then away again. Envy smiled and placed his hand on Wrath's cheek.

"Because I don't need it, I have you and I'm good, I don't want anything else," Envy said and Wrath's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

"Really?" and Envy snorted and bent down to trail his lips down Wrath's jaw.

"No I'm lying, of course really! Honestly Wrath, how long have we been together, and you don't know this?" Envy asked with a roll of his eyes and Wrath punched him in the stomach, Envy laughed and continued to kiss the boy's skin letting his lips roam over skin it had thousands of times before.

Envy's hands dragged down Wrath's chest and then under the flimsy top he had on, he pushed it up and over Wrath's head then off of his arms and flung it on the floor, then he trailed his fingers down the boy's arms and his chest and stomach, his breathing was beginning to speed up. Envy's tongue slipped out and touched one of the nipples, the boy gasped and arched, Envy smiled, even after all this time Wrath's body still acted like a virgin's. His tongue went to the other nipple and made it pert then he went back up to Wrath's mouth, slipping his tongue into the gasping mouth as his hand moved further down the boy's body, straying for a moment on a sensitive naval that had the body under his twisting away and crying out. Envy chuckled and transferred his mouth to an earlobe planting kisses along the way.

"E-Envy...p-please..." Wrath begged and the dark haired homunculus shivered from the sound of it, his hand went under he black shorts and grasped the member there and Wrath cried out again, with skill born of years of practice Envy had Wrath's shorts off and on the floor in less time it took for the boy to gasp. Then he had the member grasped in his hand again and he started to pump and suck the ear lobe again and the boy struggled to keep control of himself but Envy was making it so hard. He was going faster than normal, but it felt so _good_. And then the ministrations stopped and Wrath gasped for a while before his eyes could open again. He saw Envy sitting there and smiling at him, and he looked so caring and...loving.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look when you're in pleasure?" Envy whispered and Wrath shook his head. And Envy ran a hand down his cheek. "It makes me feel so happy...I almost..." he trailed off and Wrath grabbed his hand still feeling the pleasure pulsing through him. Envy lowered his face to Wrath's body again and skimmed his lips over his chest.

"I love the way you look when you're happy and in ecstasy. It almost makes me...want to cry..." he whispered and Wrath placed a hand on Envy's head, he looked up and Wrath smiled.

"I love you too," he said and Envy blushed, but he looked pleased then he kissed the boy again slow and sweet before pulling him up so they were both kneeling, Envy's leg was in between Wrath's brushing gently against his member, and he whimpered. He moved his leg rubbing against the member and Wrath moaned, his own leg was under Envy's member and he bucked causing his own leg to move and Envy hissed. They both moved to feel that friction again, it was a slow dance at first, breath fanning over a shoulder, lips next to an ear, breath whispering in as it said soft words, then the dance sped up gasps taking place of the whispers. At the crescendo they came, calling each others' names, their foreheads pressed together as they regained their breath. Envy wrapped his arms securely around Wrath and led their bodies down to the bed so they were laying, still with their legs entwined and their foreheads together. Envy moved his face and kissed Wrath's forehead.

"Love you, brat," he whispered and Wrath smiled and snuggled closer to Envy's chest content and happy.

"Love you too, nii-chan," Wrath mumbled back before he fell asleep a smile on his face and warmth all around him Envy fell asleep in the same manner.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three 3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6! I promised and i delivered. it's what i do.

And this is the end! It's got more smut in it so be satisfied my dirty little readers. There might be a sequal...ish thing...yeah...there will...*shrug* whatevs just read.

When Mommy's Away

Envy watched as Wrath slept in his arms and he smiled as morning light came through the window. It creeped along Wrath's face which Envy always teased as being a baby face, but he didn't care it was damn cute all the same. Envy ran his finger gently over Wrath's face, affectionately tracing every inch of the boy's face who stayed deeply asleep since he knew he wasn't being harmed. Envy smiled and brought the boy closer to his chest and embraced him tightly, the boy sighed in content, Envy kissed him on the forehead before settling back to just lay with him. His hand absentmindedly twisting itself in the boy's wild hair.

"I love you," he whispered into the boy's ear, "I love you and don't you ever forget it brat," he said. He lay in bed with Wrath and continued to run is fingers through the boys hair until the sun rose completely.

"Excuse me..." Envy looked up to see Pride in the door, blank expression staring at him almost eerily.

"Yes?" Envy replied trying not to get too irritated. The morning, before Envy decided to wake Wrath up was one of his favorite parts of the day because he could just _be_ with Wrath, and he enjoyed that the most out of everything.

"Father wants your...answer," he said and Envy frowned and looked down at Wrath who was still asleep. He hadn't noticed the hesitant pause in Pride's answer.

"Can't he wait for another couple of hours?" Envy said his eyes narrowed, as his irritation grew, Father was beginning to be a real pain in the ass. Pride shook his head and Envy restrained a snarl then slowly de-tangled himself from Wrath and got out of the bed, he transformed his clothes back on and was about to head to the door but a small hand grabbed his own. He looked down to see Wrath's sleepy eyes gazing at him curiously, Envy smiled at him then bent over and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back in a bit, go back to sleep," he said softly and Wrath nodded tiredly, but pulled Envy close for a kiss first then his eyes slipped closed and he fell back asleep.

"Let's go," Envy tried not to growl at Pride, he really shouldn't, it wasn't his fault he was just doing what he was told to.

Pride gazed at him for a moment, and there was a look in his eyes Envy had never seen before, then it was gone and Pride nodded then led the way to Father's quarters. Pride opened the door and Envy marched in with a scowl on his face.

"What did you want old man?" he growled and Father glanced at him before going back to what he was doing. Envy's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, he felt Pride standing behind him a few feet away. And Envy suppressed a snarl, they wake him up and now he has to wait?

"Did you make up your mind?" Father finally asked and Envy snorted, that was all this was about?

"Yeah, I did, I'm good. I don't want anything from you," he said and Father turned around with a sigh.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," he said sadly and Envy rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sure, now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed," he said and whipped around to head to the door.

"I'm sorry because I did not want you to be unwilling," he said and Envy found himself on the ground, Pride pinning him there, Envy tried to throw him off but Pride was stronger and faster apparently and it was a little bit of a shock to Envy who had always been faster and stronger than all of the other homunculi before.

"Hey! Get off!" Envy said after the initial shock had worn off. He tried struggling more but Pride, with his blank stare, just pinned him harder, grasping his arms hard enough that it actually hurt. Father walked over to where they were on the floor something in his hand, he looked at Pride who changed positions in the blink of an eye, Envy's arms were pinned under his knees while the homunculus straddled him, sitting on his thighs, and Envy's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion before he realized that Father was going to force him to ingest the Philosophers Stone, he clamped his mouth shut but Pride had obviously been anticipating that. He used his free hands to open Envy's mouth, he stuck his fingers through his lips and pulled, Envy's teeth barely parted in pain and Pride stuck his fingers in all the way and pulled his mouth open painfully wide.

"You will be my Envy," Father said and then the liquid stone dropped from his hand and Pride took his fingers out the second it touched Envy's tongue and placed his hand under the older homunculus' chin and on top of his head to keep his mouth shut.

Envy snarled at first and tried to struggle but then the stone took a hold of him and he stopped struggling and stated to thrash, it got harder for Pride to hold him, he released Envy's head and pinned his arms that had freed and started to flail. He had to use his whole body to pin the rest of him, because now his body was getting enhanced.

The moment Envy's mouth could open he screamed.

It felt like his whole body was being ripped apart then healed again only to be torn apart again, his body convulsed and thrashed while he screamed, it didn't feel like it would stop any time soon. Father looked down on him impassively.

"Now all I need are my Sloth, Greed and Wrath," he said and Envy screamed louder though this time it was out of rage.

"IF YOU EVEN _THINK_ OF TOUCHING WRATH...I'LL FUCKING **KILL** YOU!" he roared between convulsions and screaming more as the Philosopher's stone found the incomplete ones in Envy's abdomen and absorbed them, then it set itself within Envy, integrating with him. And then it stopped, it didn't hurt and he stopped thrashing then his mind lost consciousness and he didn't remember waking up.

oOo

Wrath woke to the sound of screams, Envy's screams. He shot out of bed in a panic and looked around the room, he wasn't there! But then he remembered he'd gone with Pride earlier. He took a deep breath to regain control, then put his clothes on. He slipped from their room, he smiled at the door which had 'Envy and Wrath's room, keep the fuck out if you want to stay pretty' on it. He smiled at it again before he went down to Father's rooms where th screaming was coming from he went to the door and heard something that made him freeze in fear.

"Now all I need are my Sloth, Greed and Wrath," Father said and Wrath grew scared, he wanted all of the sins? Why? But then he heard Envy.

"If you even think of touching Wrath I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled and Wrath could tell how furious he was, and that made him a little happy, Envy was so protective of him. But he was still worried because Envy was still in pain. But he couldn't work up the courage to enter the room, but he was relieved when he stopped hearing screams.

"He is done, Pride you will be his partner," Father said and Wrath's eyebrows furrowed. Partner? But He and Envy never went on missions, but now Envy was Pride's partner? Why did Wrath have a very bad feeling about this?

"Envy," he said and there was some movement and shuffling and then he spoke again, "You are now going to be Pride's partner, listen to him but other than that you can do whatever you wish my son." he said and Wrath scoffed but stopped when he heard the reply.

"Yes Father," he heard that voice and couldn't believe it, Envy was talking respectfully to authority, he'd _never_ done that.

"Good, you may go," Father said dismissively and Wrath scurried from the door as it opened, Pride walked out first and didn't even glance at him. Then Envy walked out and his head turned to look at Wrath briefly, but he looked at him straight in the eyes and Wrath gasped, then Envy turned back and kept walking.

Wrath stood in shock for a while before tears started to steam down his face. They had been so _cold_.

When wrath had made eye contact with Envy he'd felt himself go cold because that's all the eyes were, those beautiful amethyst eyes Wrath loved to see alight with laughter or love were now frozen. And when he'd looked at him it made Wrath break in half.

He walked back to the room tears falling down his face. Why did it all have to go wrong? They had been happy and then it had been taken away. That damned man! Wrath stopped and turned around his namesake finally showing itself after so many years as he rushed back to Father's chambers. He stomped into the room and Father looked up in surprise.

"What did you do to Envy You Bastard?" he screamed and Father sighed but didn't get up from his work.

"Nothing is wrong child, now leave me," he said and Wrath snarled at him Father looked up at him, though it was more of a glare. "Leave now or I will have you forcibly removed," he said and Wrath knew he couldn't do anything to the man so he kicked the wall and went out and back to his room.

He was crouched by the window, the rage subsided now only to be replaced by despair. He couldn't do anything he was weak and cowardly, he couldn't save Envy because now he was sure Envy didn't want it.

He sobbed until he couldn't feel his throat and his tears ran out, but he still cried, because he'd lost.

Wrath didn't know what to do with himself any more, he couldn't be with Envy because he was usually gone on missions with Pride or...he was with Pride. Wrath had walked past Pride's room one evening and heard them at it. The grunts and thuds were hint enough for him to know what was going on inside that room. And Wrath didn't know why but he sat outside the room and listened and he did that every evening they were home and not on a mission.

He missed Envy so much he would do anything to hear his voice, anything at all he'd even ran into him on purpose once to get a grunted 'out of my way brat' just to hear it.

Wrath was so lost without the older homunculus he just sat around most of the time, he would cry when he couldn't contain it any more and he couldn't sleep on the bed anymore because Envy wasn't there with him he barely spent time in his room now, only when he needed to cry did he go there because he didn't want anyone else seeing, he already knew he was pathetic, but he didn't need people telling him that too.

He just missed his Envy, he missed him so much! He was alone and there was no one to comfort him this time.

"I'm sorry...What did I do wrong?" he asked no one as he stared out of the window that led to the balcony then he slid to the ground and curled up and cried.

Pride watched Envy stare out the window then slowly he turned away. This had not been what he wanted.

He'd asked Father to let him be with Envy, and Father never denied him anything, so he'd made it that when the philosopher's stone was put in Envy he was to be with Pride always and for him to want to be with Pride. But it hadn't worked the way Pride wanted, he had wanted Envy to smile at him and be nice. But Envy wasn't nice, he was cold and distant and he usually took Pride to bed and made it fast and hard. It was never like what he used to do with Wrath, and Pride didn't like that, he deserved that too, he always got what he wanted. But Envy didn't act that way with him, and Pride didn't understand that. He remembered a mission from several months ago, when they had come across a couple in an alley and Envy had gotten so angry at them. And Pride didn't know what at the time until he realized they had been holding hands and smiling at each other, something Envy did with Wrath a lot. Envy had been jealous of that, Pride was sure of it, but why he didn't make that kind of relationship with him he wasn't sure.

He looked up to see the homunculus absently tracing designs on the window, it was cold out so there was fog when he breathed. Envy tended to stare out of the window a lot, usually when he was lost in his thoughts like just then. Absently he traced letters spelling out a name and Pride felt a pang when he saw it before Envy whipped it away to start again.

It had spelled out 'Wrath'.

oOo

"F-father?" Pride asked hesitantly the man looked up at him with a kind smile he stopped his work to give the boy his full attention.

"Yes my son?" he asked and Pride clenched his hands in uncertainty. Father waited patiently, he knew that his son was rather shy.

"I...I want Envy back to how he was," Pride said in an embarrassed rush, he did want him the way he was now in the first place.

"He is not behaving the way you wished?" Father asked an eyebrow raised, thinking he'd done something wrong with the modifications he'd done to the homunculus but Pride shook his head.

"N-no, he is how I wanted...but I don't like it..." he said quietly and Father hummed, Pride was looking down at the grown glancing at the man through his bangs.

"I see, bring him to me and I will change him back," He said simply and Pride looked surprised for a moment before nodding and remembering, Pride always got what he wanted.

"You wished to see me Father?" Envy asked coldly, that's how he always was, cold and violent. Father nodded and gestured him over.

"I need to change something concerning your stone," he said and Envy came over immediately, a part of his modifications had been he listen to what Father said to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked and Father shook his head kindly then took his hands so he could perform the transmutation.

"Not at all, it was a mistake on my part," He said and then he let the reaction happen, Envy's eyes widened at first before they slipped closed and he lost consciousness, Pride who had been standing close came over and picked him and took him back to their room, he set the prone homunculus on the bed and lay next to him, he wanted Envy to be nice to him, he wanted him to be back to how he used to act, back then he may have always been with Wrath but he was never mean to him then either.

oOo

Envy woke up with a small groan, and rolled over, his head hurt a little but the pain was fading rapidly so he was fine. His eyes fluttered open before he closed them again and frowned why was it so bright? He opened his eyes again and was surprised to see blond, he frowned and sat up. Why was he in bed with Pride? And then he remembered everything that had happened, all of the pain and he wasn't really in control of himself, he'd seen what was going on but he'd had no way to stop anything from happening, like when Wrath looked at him the first time.

"Wrath..." He mumbled worriedly and quickly got out of the bed, he made sure he hadn't woken up Pride before leaving the room and heading to his own.

He opened the door silently and walked in the room, he looked to the bed ad was a little surprised to see it empty. Then he heard a whimper and looked over to see a form curled up by the window. He went over to it silently and kneeled down next him then slowly wrapped his arms around the boy and brought him closer, he put his face in the messy hair.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered and Wrath gasped and turned around in Envy's arms he looked up to Envy's apologetic and pleading violet eyes with his own tear stained ones.

"Envy-niichan...!" he gasped then threw his arms around the homunculus and cried into his chest Envy held onto the boy and leaned against the window, whispering apologies into the boy's hair. It took a little while for Wrath to settle down but Envy would wait as long as needed.

"I'm so sorry Wrath..." he mumbled after the boy leaned back in his lap, Envy ran his fingers down Wrath's tears stained cheeks. "I couldn't do anything, I tried but..." he started but Wrath shook his head.

"I know...He did some weird stuff to you and then you weren't you, I didn't know what to do," he mumbled. Envy nodded and bit his lip and Wrath looked at him in wonder, he ha something else that was bothering him but he was either too scared or too embarrassed to say it out loud. Wrath smiled then rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists, then he leaned against Envy's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's okay...I know what you did with Pride...I don't mind, I think he needed it more than me at the time," Wrath said and Envy's arms tightened around him.

"I'm sorry though..." he said looking down and away from him in shame, Wrath snorted then took Envy's nose and forced him to look at him.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter any more, you're back...that's what does," Wrath smiled and Envy smiled back before taking Wrath's hand then leaning in to kiss him, Wrath's mouth opened without any prompting telling Envy just how much he'd been missed these last few months. Envy slowly and gently slipped his tongue in and started a slow dance with Wrath's, enjoying the contact with him.

"Nii-san...please...I missed you...please," Wrath begged after Envy had moved his mouth to kiss along the boy's jaw. His hands traveled down to the boy's thighs, he spread them and then guided the boy's legs around his waist then he lifted him off of the ground and carried him to the bed. He lay him down and attached to his mouth again while his hands busied themselves by taking off his clothes. Then started to trail softly over his pale skin and down to his member which had awakened after weeks of being slack, the boy moaned in want and need. Envy smiled as he lowered himself to Wrath's need his mouth taking him tentatively Wrath gasped and tried not to buck but his little body couldn't help it.

"Mmm!" He cried not being able to form coherent sentences, or words for that matter, but Envy got the idea, he sat up releasing Wrath then put his fingers in his own mouth and sucked for awhile as he watched Wrath pant on the bed. Once he knew his fingers were thoroughly coated in saliva he brought them to the boy's opening. He slipped one in and the boy whimpered and clutched at the sheets, it had been awhile and he needed time to readjust to the feeling, Envy worked the opening with one finger until the boy relaxed and he added a second doing the same as before then finally he put in the third and made sure to brush up against his prostate, Wrath cried out in pleasure and his hands grasped in the air for him, Envy pulled his fingers out and transformed out of his clothes before leaning over the boy and kissing him gently.

"Envy..." Wrath breath and and Envy connected their lips as he slid in slowly and waited for the boy too adjust again and then he gave a tiny thrust and Wrath cried out in pleasure his small hands clutching onto Envy's upper arms. He started thrusting slowly and sensually to hit the boy's prostate every time, and then his hand went down to start pumping the boy's member, to give him the most pleasure he could, it didn't take long for them both to find completion crying out in ecstasy and breath the other's name. Envy slid out and held Wrath, the boy hadn't noticed but he'd begun to cry and Envy held him and ran his fingers through the boy's dark but wild hair soothingly.

"I love you," Envy whispered and Wrath nodded.

"I love you too," he cried into Envy's chest clinging to him and letting the gentl fingers running through his hair sooth him to sleep.

It wasn't till later that night when they were both laying in their bed, Wrath asleep in Envy's arms, both of them bare and as close as they could get to each other, did Envy get to think.

Wrath...he was what Envy wanted to live for, he knew the boy hadn't exactly had a very good upbringing, that was partially his fault but he'd tried and now they were close and Wrath's smile came so easily and it was genuine. He wanted to keep that smile as true as he could, the only problem was, it felt like his heart was needed somewhere else at the same time.


End file.
